Nobody Knows
by Shiori and Shiroi
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu... Dan semua itu milikku. Gadis itu punyaku. Hanya milikku. Tidak ada yang tahu, tapi itu cukup untukku. Tidak ada yang tahu betapa aku mencintainya. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali diriku sendiri.


_Tidak ada yang tahu betapa lembut sentuhannya._

_Tidak ada yang tahu betapa indahnya dia di bawah sinar bulan purnama._

_Tidak ada yang tahu betapa mengagumkan tawanya itu._

_Tidak ada yang tahu betapa aku ingin melindunginya, menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri._

_Tidak ada yang tahu..._

_Dan semua itu milikku._

_Gadis itu punyaku.  
><em>

_Hanya milikku._

#~#~#~#

* * *

><p>Nobody Knows<p>

By: Shiori and Shiroi

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, abal

**Important Warning: CRACK PAIRING! So, don't like don't read please :D**

* * *

><p>"Ah! Kan, lagi-lagi Sasori-dana pergi seenaknya, un!"<p>

Tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan Deidara itu, Sasori tetap melangkah pergi.

"Un, nanti Pein marah, un."

Dan lagi-lagi, Sasori tidak mengindahkan gerutuan Deidara.

Ia suka langit malam. Tidak ada yang tahu. Mereka hanya tahu dia suka jalan-jalan sesuka hati. Tidak. Ada. Yang. Tahu.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka kebiasaannya itu akan membawanya ke sebuah pertemuan.

Sebuah pertemuan yang sangat indah... Dan akan ia sesali nantinya.

* * *

><p>"Eh, ada orang~"<p>

Sasori menoleh dan melihat anak perempuan sekitar usia 10 tahun menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Sedang apa di tengah hutan seperti ini?"

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya? Kenapa gadis kecil sepertimu bisa sampai di sini?"

"Apa kau hantu?"

Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan polos itu. "Menurutmu?"

Tanpa diperintah, anak perempuan itu berjalan mendekat. Memanjat bebatuan menghampiri Sasori, dan ketika ia hampir jatuh, Sasori menggapai tangannya perlahan dan bantu menariknya hingga perempuan ini duduk di sebelahnya.

Lalu anak perempuan itu memandanginya saja dalam diam.

Dan Sasori memandangnya balik. Ah, sudah lama ia tidak menatap manusia dengan demikian dalam. Rasanya ia baru sadar kalau manusia lain juga memiliki mata seperti dirinya. Dan mata anak perempuan di hadapannya ini benar-benar seperti membiusnya.

Ah... Tapi masih pantaskah ia disebut manusia?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sasori akhirnya.

Anak perempuan itu menggeleng. "Kau terlihat indah di bawah cahaya bulan itu. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh bukan hantu?"

Dan saat itu, Sasori hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan seorang anak kecil.

* * *

><p>Gadis itu sudah berumur sekitar lima belas sampai enam belas tahun sekarang. Dan... sudah banyak yang berubah.<p>

Entah sejak kapan mereka jadi mulai rutin bertemu. Mulanya hanya iseng-iseng datang ke tempat yang sama. Terkadang saling menemukan kalau ternyata mereka saling menunggu satu sama lain.

Sasori akui, gadis itu sudah tumbuh.

Dan melihat senjata yang dibawanya, Sasori juga yakin, gadis ini pasti dari Suna.

"Aku tidak tahu namamu," mulai sang gadis suatu hari kemudian.

"Begitu juga denganku," tanggap Sasori enteng.

"Aneh nggak, sih? Padahal kita sudah sering bertemu... Nggak sering juga, sih, ada bolong-bolongnya juga. Paling minimal..."

"Dua minggu sekali," lanjut Sasori. "Atau paling lama, saat kau bilang kau mengikuti ujian chuunin dan gagal." Ia tertawa di bagian ini.

"Yah, silahkan tertawa. Itu lucu," ujarnya sarkastis. "Semua salah si sialan itu. Ah, aku lupa namanya."

"Masih ada lain waktu."

Gadis itu menatapnya. "Kau sendiri jenis apa, sih? Jounin kah?"

"Coba tebak?"

Sang gadis memutar kedua bola matanya. "Baik, kau tidak mau membicarakannya."

Sasori terkekeh pelan dan menepuk kepala sang gadis.

Diluar dugaan, rambutnya halus. Padahal selama ini Sasori pikir dengan rambut jabrik itu, gadis ini pasti sangat tomboy dan tidak pandai merawat diri.

Tidak ada yang tahu, tapi Sasori mulai menyukai sentuhan yang ia rasakan ketika ia menyentuh rambut sang gadis.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, tangannya terulur dan ia memeluk pinggang sang gadis dari belakang.

"Kau sudah besar," komentarnya, tak sengaja mencium aroma lemon yang menyegarkan dari tubuh sang gadis.

Tidak ada yang tahu, tapi Sasori menyukai aroma itu.

"Iya, Ayah," tanggap sang gadis, kembali sarkartis. Lalu ia membalikkan wajahnya dan tertegun sesaat.

Begitu juga dengan Sasori. "Kau terlihat makin cantik di bawah sinar bulan itu."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi sang gadis sebelum merespon. "Ahaha..." Dia tertawa kaku. "Kau sedang menyindirku saat pertemuan pertama kita, ya?"

Dan Sasori tersenyum.

Gadis itu masih mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka rupanya.

"Aku tidak menyindir. Aku serius."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang gadis.

Dan gadis itu hanya diam saat bibir Sasori menyentuh bibirnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu betapa Sasori sangat menyukai bibir itu.

* * *

><p>Pertama kalinya Sasori merasa gelisah dan agak tidak tenang.<p>

Pasalnya, gadis itu semakin menguasai hatinya ketika sang gadis menginjak umur sekitar tujuh belas.

Guratan kecantikan semakin terlihat jelas di wajahnya, membuat Sasori kecanduan. Rasanya tidak cukup hanya bertemu seminggu sekali. Makin lama mereka makin harus bertemu tiap malam. Dan ada keinginan tersendiri dalam hatinya untuk bertemu setiap jamnya, tapi ia tidak mengatakan itu tentu saja, karena ia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Tidak ada yang tahu betapa Sasori sangat merindukan setiap detik mereka berinteraksi saat ia tidak bertemu si gadis.

Tangguh bukan termasuk sesuatu yang harus dimiliki seseorang agak bisa menarik perhatian Sasori. Tapi ia senang ketika gadis itu menunjukkan kekuatannya. Aneh memang. Hanya saat ada lalat malang yang sedang sial dan terbang di dekat mereka. Sang gadis pembenci lalat itupun membuka kipasnya dan membotaki seperempat hutan. Tentu saja setelah itu Sasori langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau seorang Sasori bisa tertawa.

Padahal ia tidak setuju dengan prinsip Deidara, bahwa ledakan adalah seni. Tapi ledakan yang diciptakan gadis itu untuk hari-harinya merupakan seni terindah yang pernah ia tahu. Dan, ya, gadis ini adalah seni, tertanam di dalam hatinya dan tidak akan hilang selamanya.

Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai tanggapan Sasori yang satu ini.

Sasori memang tidak suka menunggu. Tapi kalau soal gadis itu, ia mau kok menunggu semalaman. Tidak masalah.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Sasori merusak prinsip 'tidak-suka-menunggu-dan-tidak-suka-membuat-orang-menunggu' yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri.

Ah... Lucu sekali rasanya mengingat dirinya sendiri, masih punya perasaan dan hati rupanya.

Apalagi saat ia datang dengan senyumannya.

"Hai."

Ah... Tawa itu.

"Kadang aku bingung... Apa sih kerjaanmu?"

Saat itu mereka sedang duduk berduaan lagi, seperti biasa. Dengan jarak kedekatan yang mendekati nol. Sasori selalu suka menggenggam erat-erat jari sang gadis sementara si gadisnya sendiri biasanya hanya menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

Dan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang tahu betapa Sasori sangat suka menggenggam jemari sang gadis.

"Kau tidak punya kerjaan, ya? Tidak ada uang untuk makan memangnya? Bahumu tulang semua."

Sasori sudah terbiasa dengan mulut pedas gadis itu. Tapi mendengar yang satu ini, wajahnya sempat menengang sesaat sebelum kembali tersenyum. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak... Hanya bertanya saja," ujar sang gadis. "Aku... agak mengkhawatirkanmu."

'Agak'?

Sasori tertawa kecil. "Apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan?" ujarnya sambil mengecup singkat bibir sang gadis. "Bukankah harusnya aku yang perlu mengkhawatirkanmu? Akhir-akhir ini kau suka datang terlambat."

"Ah!" Si gadis seakan teringat sesuatu. "Maaf. Aku lupa bilang kalau adikku sekarang sudah diangkat menjadi Kazekage. Makanya akhir-akhir ini aku agak sibuk membantu urusannya."

Firasat buruk tiba-tiba saja menjalar di seluruh benaknya.

Apa ia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh?

"Oh... Kau harus lebih sering istirahat berarti."

Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Sasori sambil tersenyum lebar. "Menghabiskan waktu denganmu itu obat paling ampuh yang pernah kukonsumsi untuk menghilangkan rasa capek dan penat."

Dan Sasori tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melahap bibir ranum gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

Lagi, tidak ada yang tahu betapa ia menikmati setiap detik ia melakukannya.

* * *

><p>Pertama kalinya Sasori merasa takut. Dan tidak ada yang tahu.<p>

Sasori tidak menyangka pertemuannya dengan seorang anak kecil pada awalnya akan berkembang begini jauh.

"Hai."

Sasori menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau terlambat lagi."

Gadis itu balas tersenyum dan duduk dalam rangkulan Sasori. Ada sesuatu yang lain dari wajahnya, dan Sasori agak panik ketika menyadari hal itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Sasori untuk yang pertama kalinya kepada sang gadis. Mungkin rasa panik itu pertanda buruk. Mereka memang sering berciuman, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun terlontar kata-kata cinta.

Sang gadis tidak membalas dan malah tersenyum muram. "Kau tahu... Hanya perasaanku saja... atau memang kau tidak berubah sama sekali sejak pertemuan pertama kita?"

Sasori terdiam sejenak. "Maksudmu?"

Gadis itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku masih kecil saat itu. Dan sudah dewasa sekarang. Dan... kau tidak berubah."

"Lalu apa?"

Gadis itu menatap Sasori dalam dan menghela napas. "Aku tahu jubah yang kau pakai..."

Keheningan menyusup di antara mereka selama beberapa saat.

"Aku mencintaimu," ulang Sasori.

"Dan?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sasori menunduk, untuk pertama kalinya tidak berani menatap mata sang gadis.

Dan dia juga tidak bisa bilang kalau besok ia dan partnernya akan menangkap adik sang gadis.

Gadis itu akan membencinya selamanya. Dan ia tidak mungkin sanggup dengan hal itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Ucapan sang gadis membuat Sasori mendongak lagi.

Dan dirasakannya sentuhan lembut di kedua pipinya. Dilihatnya seseorang yang semakin nampak indah di bawah cahaya bulan.

"Tidak apa kalau kau tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya padaku. Aku tidak bisa tidak mengindahkanmu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu."

Sasori merengkuh sang gadis ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu." Lagi-lagi ia mengulang kalimat itu. "Sangat. Aku ingin melindungimu, menyimpanmu untuk diriku sendiri."

Sang gadis tertawa pelan. "Aku milikmu."

"Kau milikku," katanya sebelum membalut si gadis dengan ciuman yang lembut.

Ia hanya bisa berharap sang gadis tidak akan tahu kalau dia yang akan menangkap dan membunuh adiknya besok.

Ia juga hanya bisa berharap semoga mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

Dan tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia berharap.

* * *

><p>Awalnya gadis itu hanya anak kecil.<p>

Seiring berjalannya waktu, gadis itu malah ikut bertumbuh di hatinya.

Meski berada di dalam Hiruko, Sasori tetap saja tegang begitu melihat Deidara datang dengan sang Kazekage. Di luar ia menggerutu karena Deidara telah membuatnya menunggu sementara di dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah sang gadis sedang ada di sana? Apa ia melihat adiknya dikalahkan dan dibawa begitu saja?

Akankah ia mengejar? Oh, semoga saja tidak.

Ya, ia akui ia merasa lega saat gadis itu tidak ada di antara tim penyelamat. Alasannya adalah karena pertama, dia tidak usah melihat wajah sakit hati dan sedih sang gadis melihat adiknya sudah mati. Ah, tidak, tidak, tidak. Mana tega ia melihat wajah sang gadis bersedih? Dan alasan kedua, berarti gadis itu juga berada di tempat yang aman.

Sasori sedikit melirik sang Kazekage yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Rasanya menyesal juga tidak sempat menanyakan siapa nama sang gadis.

Maka dari itu ia bertekad, bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus bisa menemui sang gadis lagi nanti. Memberi tahu namanya dan menanyakan namanya.

Tapi begitu melihat nenek Chiyo dengan gadis yang tidak dikenalnya, Sasori tahu, tekadnya tidak akan terwujud.

Tidak ada yang tahu betapa ia sangat menyesal saat itu.

* * *

><p>Sasori mencintainya.<p>

Sebelumnya tidak ada yang tahu betapa ia mencintai gadis itu.

Tapi sekarang, gadis itu tahu.

* * *

><p><em>Tidak masalah meskipun aku tidak tahu namanya.<em>

_Dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya._

_Tidak ada yang tahu betapa besar aku mencintainya._

_Tapi aku yakin dia tahu._

_Setidaknya dia pernah menjadi milikku._

_Tidak ada yang tahu, tapi itu cukup untukku._

_Tidak ada yang tahu betapa aku mencintainya._

_Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali diriku sendiri._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
